


The Hero they need, not the one they want.

by sgteam14283



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Jack Harkness saved the day and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero they need, not the one they want.

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for a challenge, four times plus one with five colors of the rainbow. Also I did an alternate version of the events for Children of Earth, so spoilers for that. Don't own anything, just play in the sandbox!

Jack bit back the scream that threatened to escape his throat as he felt his skin burn away; there was no other way to stop the reactor from going critical other than manually shutting it down. 

And the fact that he couldn’t die made him the ideal choice to do it. 

Feeling sweat trickle down his neck and face, Jack gritted out, “Tosh, what are the levels?”

“ _Still too high, you need to shut it all the way down. You have two minutes until critical mass is reached._ ”

“Almost...there...” Jack said, more to himself than to Tosh. The lever finally gave way and he relaxed, panting from the exertion. But it was short lived since there was still one more lever to deal with before he could die. 

However the radiation was taking its toll on his body and Jack could feel his systems shutting down. Using what little strength he had left, Jack pulled on it while dimly hearing that there was less than a minute left before the plant went critical. 

Then Jack heard a _click_ , the orange hues and loud _whirring_ starting to slowly fade away. 

Slumping to the floor Jack sighed with relief; he’d stopped it. 

\--

Sirens blared and flashed their red lights but Jack ignored them, he needed to go where no one else dared. As soon as he had stepped into the building Jack felt that something was off; it was too still. 

Then Jack felt the virus slowly starting to attack his body and Owen confirmed it; it was in the air and if it got released into the main population it would kill countless people.

He needed to eradicate the original; theoretically stopping duplication and letting the virus die without any new hosts to feed on. Granted he’d die from exposure but that was better than having a modern Black Plague.

Jack was halfway to the science wing when his headset clicked to life and he heard Owen say, “ _Jack, Health and Safety’s been called; they’re on their way_.” 

Cursing the agency five different ways Jack knew that he needed to reach the wing before they got there; otherwise there’d be no stopping it. Using the lift he arrived at the lab where the virus had originated and pulled out the device Owen said would get rid of the strain. 

Activating it, Jack moved back and closed his eyes as a bright light enveloped everything. When he dared to look again Jack saw that where there had been lab samples there was nothing. 

\--

“Seems we have a Mexican Standoff.” Jack drawled, although his heart was pounding. Keeping his gun aimed at the alien he glanced at Gwen and Ianto to make sure that they were all right; they had taken quite a beating until Jack had showed up. 

Ianto looked like he was slightly dazed with blood trickling down the side of his head while Gwen had taken a hard knock to the head, but other than that they looked like they were fine. 

The green alien just sneered, “There is no standoff, let me go or I will blow the building.” 

“Why’d you want to do that? It’s nothing special…” Jack said inching closer to the alien. It hissed and Jack stopped, it looked like talking to it wouldn’t work. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Ianto stand, eyes flickering towards the alien and himself. 

Catching on to the idea Jack knew that he needed to stall, “Although, if that was true then you would’ve already done it. So that says to me that you’re all talk and no action-”

“Enough!” the alien yelled, activating the timer. 

“Shit.” Jack breathed, firing a shot at the alien’s skull and running towards the side of the building where the explosive was placed. Prying it off with his hands, Jack looked around wildly for a place where there would be the least damage; but everywhere he looked there were people. 

Except for one place. 

“Jack!” Ianto yelled as he watched the Captain sprint towards the Bay. After making sure that Gwen would be fine he took off as well, reaching the dock just in time to see Jack leap into the murky water and disappear under the surface. 

Stopping at the end he waited for any sign of Jack but the water was still, then suddenly the man appeared; sputtering.

“It doesn’t look like it but that thing sinks like stone.” Jack said as Ianto helped him out of the water.

\--

“ _The room’s just a few kilometers ahead._ ”

“Gottcha.” Jack said as loud as he dared, moving through the duct. Stopping when he was near the room, Jack awkwardly got the rope out and dropped it through the open vent. 

Sliding down, he then moved quickly in taking out three of the blue creatures but the last one was putting up quite a fight. Finally Jack subdued him but ended up with a broken arm and bloody nose.

Freeing the hostages, Jack made a mental note that the Home Office really owed him for this one.

\--

Jack stared at the images in front of him, a tear slowly making its way down his face.

He was too late.

He came back after the 456’s had taken the children in a flash of yellow and the people revolted.

He had failed.


End file.
